legacyofkainfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Baziel/Spring/Summer Updates
My apologies for the delay in summarising updates - I always resolve to do the big summary updates more frequently but end up with it being months later before I have the time to properly sit down and list what's been happening, but I'm going to aim for bi-monthly from now on. So what has gone on since November? The short answer is "a whole lot" - I just hope I can find/remember and type enough to explain. Okay in terms of the fan community stuff - there have been a couple of interesting things of note with a brand new Legacy of Kain background design available on the Square-Enix forums and a brand new survey about future franchises (which is now closed). The big news in the last few months however was a [http://www.neogaf.com/forum/showthread.php?t=997613 slew of new information on the cancelled title Legacy of Kain: Dead Sun including a trailer with 32 minutes of gameplay footage from a 'vertical slice' of the game]. As the internet burned up more was revealed and weeded out which will eventually make its way to our own Legacy of Kain: Dead Sun article - and we are promised that more revelations are still to come. In terms of the regular wiki work, the last few months have been home to a huge amount of image and video gathering and uploading for some particularly graphically weighty articles - with plenty of image uploads in Category:Gallery/Soul Reaver 2 .raw images, Category:Gallery/Defiance bonus material images, Category:Gallery/Defiance cinematic stills, Category:Gallery/Soul Reaver 2 early images and Category:Gallery/Defiance early screenshots. A lot of these uploads have been put to work in the now completed articles for Dark Chronicle (term) and Bonus materials, which have some of the most images of any article thus far undertaken. Other articles completed in this time include Blocks, Compass, Cracked doors, Moebius's spectre and the Soul Reaver 2 chapter articles on Soul Reaver 2 prologue, Through the Swamp and A Fateful Meeting. In the background, the Nosgoth juggernaut continues to move on with plenty of updates since last November including (in no particular order) the addition of achievements; the addition of daily rewards; new modes - 'flashpoint' and 'capture the body'; The release of the new map the Crucible - based in the Turel's Clan Territory; the release of two new classes - the Melchahim Summoners and the Vanguards of the Drowning Men - all with background story; the release of the Evolved Zephonim, Evolved Melchahim, Elite Red Sister and Elite Iron Guard skins and several other bonus skins; the release of several Legacy of Kain symbol banners and the big open beta release complete with a trailer featuring fan made gameplay. This of course means plenty of new Nosgoth articles to work on in their new home in the "Legacy of Kain Wiki:Nosgoth/..." namespace, particularly in Vanguard abilities, Vanguard weapons, Vanguard skins/shields, Summoner abilities, Summoner skins and Skins. Thanks to the background there are also now articles on Gerik, Torstein, Speyr, Ancellas, Eaters of the Dead, Isle of the Dead, Witches Fingers, Chancellor of Meridian and Patriarch of the Waters. Hope you enjoy and as always hope you'll join us adding to those blank spaces - See you next time and Vae Wikitus Baziel (talk) 20:41, May 3, 2015 (UTC) Category:News